Your Call
by Chibi Tsunade
Summary: The wind blew a little harder and it blew some of the roses' petals towards Sakurai, The air around her started to smell like perfume. 'I'm always with you..." A soft whisper was heard, Sakurai looked around and saw nothing.


* * *

Hello people...I wrote a story for you guys...I just wanted to tell you...that I am going on a one month vacation...I have a huge writer's block...but the good news...is that I will be updating...but it won't be too much...So sorry...and before I leave...A small goodbye story...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...but I own the plot.

* * *

-

-

Your call.

-

-

-

**_あなたの呼出し_**  
-

-

-

Sasuke strummed his guitar strings, singing out the sad tune of his supposed to be saddest song yet.

Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry

Call I'm desperate for your voice

Listening to the song we used to sing

In the car, do you remember?

Butterfly, Early Summer

It's playing on repeat, Just like when we would meet

Like when we would meet

**_Flashback:_**

**_Sakura and Sasuke in his car, they are parked near a park, listening to songs._**

**_"This is my favorite!" Sakura squealed, turning the black knob, making the noise louder._**

**_Sasuke smiled at her childishness, he watched as she sung to her favorite song; their song. The song, she loved so much, the one she knew so well: word for word, strum by strum, beat by beat. One time they were out on a date and this song played, Sakura smiled and stopped eating, just to listen to the song._**

**_"Why do you like it?" Sasuke asked, curious._**

**_"Because you sang it…Because I love you…And because when you're not near me…I need something to remind me of you…"Sakura said, stroking his cheek lovingly._**

**_He loved her so much; he wished that he could keep her forever, but one day…they would drift apart. So he enjoyed her, he promised himself that he would love her until she grew tired of him._**

**_He kissed her, smiling; "I love you…" He whispered, looking away. He brought his hands to his face, his fingers a tight grip._**

**_"What's wrong butterfly?" Sakura asked, worried she brought her hand to his head._**

**_"Nothing…Just feel happy…" Sasuke said, kissing her again._**

**_Sakura smiled and kissed him back, she had always called him butterfly because she thought of him as a free spirit. He was her butterfly, her spirit, her love._**

**_End of flashback:_**

'Butterfly,' Sasuke thought as he sang out again. 'I love you,' He thought again, strumming his guitar, he saw a familiar face. His eyes widened and he regained his pace. Her smiling face, looking at him, she blew him a flying kiss, no. She just puckered her lips. Sasuke's heart clenched as he continued singing, 'I hate this,' He thought.

I was born to tell you I love you

And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine

Stay with me tonight

**_Flashback:_**

**_"I love you..No matter what…I'll always love you….I want to be there for you always….Sakura..Will you marry me?" Sasuke asked, showing her a small black box._**

**_"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered, her hands on her cheeks. She felt tears pricking her eyes, she closed them and took a deep breath._**

**_She loved him a lot…She didn't want to hurt him, he would break if he knew her secret._**

**_"Sasuke….I-I-I'm so…..sorry…" Sakura sobbed, falling to the ground. She couldn't look at him._**

**_"Sakura.." Sasuke whispered, squatting to her level, he hugged her._**

**_"It's okay…" He said, stroking her hair, he placed the ring in his pocket; He ignored the tugging in his heart and tried to calm her down._**

**_"No…It's not! I love you! I need you! I can't live without you! You're so nice to me! You don't deserve me!" Sakura yelled, her voice muffled, Sasuke kissed her; calming her down._**

**_"I love you.."She whispered, crying._**

**_"It's okay..Angel…I love you too.." Sasuke said, carrying her on his back, he probably knew that this would happen, sighing hew placed her in his car and drove her back to her place._**

**_End of flashback:_**

Sasuke snorted as remembered that memory, she turned him down. The first time he ever felt like he was going to die. Sasuke eyes started to sting a little, his gaze now settled on the familiar figure and the person in a white lab coat sitting by that person. He sang.

Stripped and pollished, I am new, I am fresh

I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh

Cause every breath that you will take

When you are sitting next to me

Will bring life into my deepest hopes, What's your fantasy?

What's your, what's your...

**_Flashback:_**

**_Sasuke was in the doctor's office. Sakura had an accident and as soon as Sasuke found out, he dropped his paper work and left right away to see her._**

**_"How is she doctor?" Sasuke asked, his hands trembled as he clenched them._**

**_"Not good…She's been hit really bad, two fractures, and a slight blow on her stomach, I'm sorry to say that Jr. didn't make it…" The doctor said, sadly as he took off his gloves. He wrote some prescriptions on some paper._**

**_"How's Sakura coping?" Sasuke asked, as sweat started to form on his head._**

**_"She's…In shock right now…She needs you right now…You can go and see her." The doctor said, handing him the sheet._**

**_"Thank you doctor." Sasuke said, as shoke the doctor's hand. He soon left to go to her room._**

**_He knocked on the door and opened it, he saw a broken angel on the bed, clutching onto a small grey box. Tears stained her face and her eyes all red and puffy._**

**_Sasuke went up to her and hugged her. "Sakura…" He whispered, wiping the tears away from her face._**

**_"-Hic- She didn't make it..It's all my fault!" Sakura yelled, hitting Sasuke in the chest._**

**_"Shhh..Angel….I know…But it could have happened to anyone…he was drunk and drove you into a tree…" Sasuke said, trying to comfort her._**

**_"But it happened to me! I took his abuse for years! I LOVED HIM!" Sakura yelled, hitting Sasuke in the chest again._**

**_"Sasuke….Thank you…For being there…You truly are my best friend..I don't how I'd live without you…I probably would have given up a long time ago." Sakura said, hugging him tightly._**

**_"Now! Mrs. Urihara Sakura! Don't you talk that way!" He said, taking her hands in his, his heart tugged and tugged but he chose to forget himself for her._**

**_"I love you…" Sakura said, as she let go of him._**

**_"Me too," He said, looking the other way, it still hurt him to say that because he knew that she loved him as a best friend and he wanted more, much more._**

**_"She was yours…Sasuke…" Sakura said, turning her head away._**

**_Sasuke's eyes widened as he fell into shock, "When.." He asked, his voice trembled. Sakura looked back at him, she took his face in her hands and caressed his cheek. "That night…When you tried to stop from marrying him." She said._**

**_End of flashback:_**

Sasuke hated that day; he drank a lot and almost ended up in the hospital, if not for the help of his best friend Naruto. 'He was so screwed the next day,' Sasuke thought as he continued with his slow song started to go a little faster. He still looked out to the crowd, watching her and as she smiled, it made his heart flutter.

I was born to tell you I love you

And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine

Stay with me tonight

**_Flashback:_**

**_Sakura was alone in her room, trying on her prom dress. She smiled as she remembered all the old memories started to fill her head. She sat down on the chair in front of the dressing table mirror and combed her hair, breathing in deep, she let her hair loose from the black ribbon and smiled._**

**_"Sakura!" A figure burst through her room door. Sakura's eyes widened and she had a surprised look on her face, when she clearly saw who that figure was, she felt her eyes start to sting, biting her lip she whispered, "Sasuke?" As the figure approached closer, she felt her lower lip tremble._**

**_"Hi," He said, placing a hand next to her cheek._**

**_"Hey," She whispered, still shocked._**

**_"I thought you wouldn't come…" She whispered, closing her eyes._**

**_"Well..I did..My offer still stands…" He said, caressing her cheek._**

**_"You can't marry him…" Sasuke said._**

**_"I know….but I have too..He'll hurt you…" Sakura said, looking away from him._**

**_"I don't care! I just want you near me..Even heaven is hell without you." Sasuke said, gently turning her face with his hands._**

**_"I love you…I love you...I love you...I LOVE YOU." Sasuke said, kissing her deeply._**

**_Sakura smiled happily and cried, "I love you..Sasuke-kun…" She said, hugging him._**

**_"I'll love you forever…" Sasuke continued, kissing her neck. He slowly untied her red evening gown and kissed her neck. She sighed and titled her head, giving him more access, "I want to make you mine…." Sasuke said, looking into her eyes, the dress fell down, showing her almost bare skin._**

**_"I love you…" She repeated as they kissed again. They had a night of love and passion, they fell asleep in each other's arms._**

**_"But I have to marry him…For your safety.." Sakura whispered, gently caressing Sasuke's hair, she kissed his head and left._**

**_End of flashback:_**

Sasuke had a little blush on his cheek as he remembered that, they had a night of passion and love. He would never forget it, how cute she acted and how innocent she looked. 'That….was the night…She disappeared.' Sasuke thought; the song got more intense and many voices started to sing. He looked out there again, she was watching him, and her eyes got a little sparkle as they gazed into each other's eyes.

And I'm tired of being all alone

And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home X4

(I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have)

**_Flashback:_**

**_"Don't leave me.." Sasuke begged, holding her hands._**

**_"I- Sasuke- Have to.." Sakura said, trying to free her hands._**

**_"I'm tired of being alone! Can't you see! I love you! I would give up my life for you! I'd sacrifice everything I have just to be with you…Sakura…I love you!" Sasuke said, pleading; he looked like he was about to cry._**

**_"I'm sorry…Sasuke…Don't hate me…" Sakura said, her hands finally free, she brought up her dress and ran away from the room, leaving a torn Sasuke on the floor._**

**_He was so mad right now, she mislead him, all this times when he thought that she actually loved him, she was really using his love as a safety blanket. She was so sick and tired of being alone…all this while he was alone…but both of them knew what the other really felt and it just hurt them all the more._**

**_Sasuke took a pen and paper and scribbled his song on it, the song he would sing for when he made a band, the song he knew she would love and the song he didn't know would bring them back together again._**

**_He took his guitar next and started to strum, a sad melody filled the room. As he played his heart out, he and threw his guitar on his bed and punched the wall, he yelled out in frustration; punching his reflection on the mirror, he didn't even wince when he cut himself._**

**_Sighing, he took the pieces out with some tweezers and applying some bandage on it, he cleaned his room. For the first time in ages, it was messed, papers scattered, guitar on his not made bed, glass pieces on the floor._**

**_End of flashback:_**

Sasuke smirked at that memory, he didn't take no for an answer back then. He really liked her though and no matter how many times she broke his heart, he would love her forever. Back then when she finally agreed to date him, they had gone through many rocky roads, no matter how many times he told her how he really felt, he knew that she would try her best to smile and make him feel even more in love with her.

Cuz I was born to tell you I love you

And I am torn to do what I have to

I was born to tell you I love you

And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine

Stay with me tonight

(I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have)

_**Flashback:**_

_**"I have to leave…" Sasuke stated his back turned so she wouldn't see how much this hurt him and he didn't want to see the look on her face; he knew that if he saw, he would change his mind.**_

_**"Why?" Sakura asked her hand on her mouth.**_

_**"I have something to do…"Sasuke said, as he started to walk away from her.**_

_**"Wait!" Sakura yelled as she ran towards him, she hugged his back.**_

_**"Why?" She repeated her question, her voice trembling.**_

_**"I can't stay here anymore…" Sasuke said, his hands clenched into a fist as he felt her shake.**_

_**"You don't have to leave," Sakura said, trying to reason with him.**_

_**"But I do…If I don't…You won't be safe anymore…Sakura can't you see? We can never be together…Or you'll get hurt….I can't let that happen." Sasuke said, turning around, he gently held her hands in his.**_

_**"I don't care! I just want to be with you!" Sakura yelled, her eyes started to tear up.**_

_**"Angel…You know that can't happen..There will always be something….Something there that will hurt you…As long as I'm with you..There will be a jealous person trying to separate us." Sasuke said, placing his hand on her cheek.**_

_**"I don't want you to leave! I'll die knowing that my best friend isn't by my side."**_

_**"Shhh….Don't say that….I…You …We can't …" Sasuke said, trying to leave, but her hands never left his.**_

_**"Give me one good reason why we can't be friends anymore." Sakura asked, her hands clenched around his.**_

_**"Because I love you! I've always loved you! All this time! I hated it when you got engaged to him! I loved you! I love you! I love you!" Sasuke declared, kissing her.**_

_**"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered, breaking the kiss, she bit her lips. She had a gaze of confusion.**_

_**Sasuke didn't say anything; he just walked away, not seeing her fall, not seeing her touch her lips not seeing as she smiled in sadness and happiness, her eyes filled with confusion.**_

_**End of flashback:**_

Sasuke stopped strumming; the room was soon filled with applauses and cheerful voices yelling for an encore. He smiled, bowing his head in gratitude. He talked into the mike, "Thank you, "He said, once they stopped clapping. "I'd like to thank you for coming to my wife's death anniversary, She was very dear to me and I made this song especially for her….I'd now like to call my two daughters up to the stage.

Two beautiful girls walked up to the stage, he had two daughters, Mika and Sakurai, Mika was 17, she had pink hair with black streaks and teal colored eyes; Sakurai on the other hand had black hair with pink streaks and she had light green eyes, she was only 2 years old. Her nee-chan was carrying her and she had a small pink bear with a cute butterfly clip on it.

"Tou-san…" Mika said, ready to go in tears. She passed Sakurai to her father and walked up to the mike.

"I'd like to thank you for coming here today, I know most have you had better plans but came here instead. My mom…I have so many things to say about her…For one..She was a very kind person; she was very understanding and loving." Mika paused; she smiled sadly as her eyes started to sting.

"Sakurai…She never got to fully meet her mother, to imagine that this poor soul will grow up not having many memories of how her mother looked or how much mom loved her…I am truly grateful that God made someone like her…Someone who I'd be proud to call my mother…I wish that she was here to see me and Sakurai grow up…" Mika said, her voice started to crackle.

"Once again….I'd like to thank all of you for coming here…Me and my family really appreciates it." Mika said, wiping the tears off. She took Sakurai out from her dad's arms and smiled sadly. They went on with their day praying for their mother's/friend's soul and mourning for her. Sasuke smiled at his two daughters. They had really grown, Sakurai really looked like her mother and Mika was an exact copy of Sakura.

_**Flashback:**_

_**1 Year ago**_

_**"She's beautiful.." Sakura said; carrying her baby in her arms. "Mom can I hold her?" Mika asked, as she looked at her baby sister. "Sure," Sakura said, handing Sakurai over to Mika. Mika smiled happily and started to play with Sakurai. Sakura looked at the two and smiled happily. She felt two hands wrap their arms around her petit waist and smiled, "I love you..." Sakura said, as she turned around to kiss her husband.**_

_**"How's my angel?" Sasuke said, kissing her cheek. Sakura laughed, "How's my butterfly?" She asked. "Hi dad!" Mika exclaimed, running towards her dad. She gave Sakurai to her mother and hugged her dad. "How's my little neko?" Sasuke asked, giving Mika a box full of choclates. "These were outside the house...Could it be from a secret admirer?" Sasuke asked, teasing his liitle girl. "Dad!" Mika whinned, taking the chocolates out from her father's hands.**_

_**"Mika...Can you go inside the house and warm up the food for your father?" Sakura asked. "Uh..Sure Mom" Mika said, as she placed the chocolates on the small white table and walked inside the house. "I came from the doctors.." Sakura said, sitting on the heart shapped love seat. "And?" Sasuke asked, taking Sakurai out of her mother's arms. "I have cancer...It's already stage three...They said that I have 5 months to live." Sakura said, breaking into tears. Sasuke had a forelorn look on his face, it was all silent; They heard a crash and turned around, Sakura's eyes widened and she gasped, "Mika?" Mika looked shocked, she had tears streaming down her face. She looked down and picked up whatever glass she could, but got cut by a huge peice of glass. "Ouch," She said, sucking on her bleeding finger.**_

_**"Honey.." Sakura said, walkng upto her daughter. "Mom.." Mika said, hugging her mother. Sasuke didn't say anything, he got upto gave Mika to her mother and left the house. You could hear the car tiers screech. Sakura looked sad, tears excaped her eyes. "Mom...He's just shocked.." Mika said, taking Sakurai out from her mom's arms. "How about you go and lie down for sometime...I'll take care of dinner and Sakurai..." Mika said, helping her mom. Sakura looked at her daughter and smiled, "I love you Mika..You are my darling...promise me that you'll take care of dad and Sakurai when i'm gone..." Sakura said, kissing her daughter's forehead. "I promise..I love you too mom.." Mika said, close to tears once again.**_

_**End of flashback:**_

_**Flashback:**_

_**"Sasuke...Butterfly..." Sakura whispered, taking her husband's hands in hers.**_

_**"Yes...Angel?" Sasuke asked, his voice a croaked.**_

_**"I love you...Take care of them..." Sakura said, smiling she kissed her husband's lips. Sasuke kissed her back and closed his eyes, the pain was just too muchm to bear.**_

_**"Mom..." Mika said, crying.**_

_**"Mika..Take care of your sister..." Sakura said, kissing her daughter's forehead.**_

_**"Mom..." "Sakura..." They said, clutching both of Sakura's hands.**_

_**"I love you three so much..." Sakura said, as tears fell from her face. She took one last breath and closed her eyes, she then faded into the darkness, leaving her three precious treasures behind. "Mom!" Mika yelled, she hugged her mom and sobbed uncontrollably. Sasuke's jaw was tightly shut and he closed his eyes in pain. "I love you mom..." Mika said, shaking. "Don't leave me..Sakura..Dammit!" Sasuke yelled, as he punched the wall nest to him, when he didn't hear a reply.**_

_**End of flashback:**_

16 years later:

A 18 year old Sakurai was standing near a gravestone, she placed a white rose on the grave and smiled. "Hey mommy..It's me Sakurai...I miss you so much...Mika's turned 33 today and it's your death anniversary too...She told me that she wishes that she could be here...But she had to go and check on dad...She said that they would come later on...I really miss you...Mika's told me so much about you...I wish you could have been with me...I love you so much...I have a boyfriend..His name's Mark...He's a japanese boy born in Canada...I love him so much...I wish you could have met him..I just miss you...I love you so much..." She sobbed, holding a small umbrella over her head.

She was crying when all of a sudden it stopped raining. A soft gentle wind blew and it suddenly got brighter. Sakurai traced her mother's name on the gravestone. The blew a little harder and it blew some of the roses' petals towards Sakurai, The air around her started to smell like perfume. '_I'm always with you..."_ A soft whisper was heard, Sakurai looked around and saw nothing. "Mom?" She questioned. The wind blew really hard, and then all of a sudden the wind stopped blowing and Sakurai felt like she was dreaming because she was back to where she started, in her car going to the cemetry. She cried and smiled, "I love you mom." She said.

* * *

Hope you liked it...Please review.

-Your beloved author Marie ellen... P

* * *


End file.
